looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
DMV
DMV is the 18th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot It all starts when Daffy insists on driving Bugs to the movies. He runs a stop sign in his parade float and gets pulled over, and since he has no license, the float gets towed. This starts a domino effect of moving violations, invalid licenses and failed driver’s exams among all those near and dear to Bugs. If only he had driven, none of this would have happened – but as it is, Bugs finds the best form of transportation is his own two legs. Cast Quotes *'Bugs': C'mon we're gonna be late for the movie! Daffy: (walks down the stairs dressed as a school girl) Bugs: What are you wearing? Daffy: I don't know about you, but I'm getting a student discount. Bugs: (picks up car keys) Daffy: You're driving? You always drive. Let me drive! (opens door to reveal a parade float with a giant Daffy on the roof) Bugs: I'm not going in that thing. Daffy: It's not a thing, it's a parade float. *'Officer:' Can I see your driver's license? Daffy: My what? Bugs: Just give him your driver's license. Daffy: What's a driver's license? Bugs: You don't have a driver's license? Officer: Sir, you're not allowed to operate a vehicle without a driver's license. Please step out of the car or I'm gonna have it towed. Daffy: Towed?! But, I'm just an innocent school girl and this is my baby brother. (looks toward Bugs) Put on the diaper! *'Bugs:' (answering his phone) Hey Lola. Lola: Hey Bugs! Whatcha doing? Bugs: Standing on the side of a road. Lola: Fun! Oh my gosh, you're never gonna believe this, there is a guy standing on the side of the road who looks just like you. I'm about to hit him. (Bugs notices Lola's car and gets out of the way before she hits him) Lola: (rolling down her window) You look just like my boyfriend! *(After noticing the cop) Lola: I can't go to jail! I'm too pretty! I won't last a day. No wait, I'll work out, I'll get really muscular. (lowers voice) My voice will get really deep. I'll run the place. (rolls down window) Hi, officer. Officer: License and registration. Lola: Absolutely! Just one second. (grabs purse) Okay, let me see here. Ooh, here we go! Oh, wait, that's my credit card! (The officer clicks his pen) Lola: Here we go! Oopes, no, that's a recipe for salmon balls. They're really good! Here it is, oh no that's my frozen yogurt frequent muncher card. Two more and I get a free waffle cone! Mmm-mmm-mmm! Oh, here it is! It was hiding! Oh no, wait, that's a picture of Bugs; isn't he cute? (Lola shows a picture of Bugs hiding behind a shower curtain, while Bugs slaps himself in the face) Lola: Here it is. Wait, that's a basketball card. Manu Ginóbili. I love Manu Ginóbili! Oh, here it is, oopes, fortune cookie fortune! (reads fortune cookie) You will receive an unexpected letter from a friend. How does the cookie know that? That's crazy. I'm sorry, what did you want? Officer: Your driver's license. Lola: O-o-o-h, yeah, I don't have one of those. *(Lola reads a study guide) Lola: Hmm, okay, interesting, okay, makes sense, oh, that's a good rule. Yep! Got it! Okay, I'm ready to take the test! Bugs: You, uh, read that awfully fast. You sure? Lola: Uh, does a red light mean go? *'Daffy:' I failed!? How did I fail? Examiner: Well, you mark C for every answer. Daffy: Did you know who I am? I'm Daffy Duck. D, Duck. What do you think the D in DMV stand for? Examiner: It's stand for department. Daffy: Well, that's my middle name. Daffy Department Duck. Examiner: Sir, you can take a test again. You're get 2 chances. Daffy: (Take the paper then walk away) Good to see my name still carry a weight around here. (Look toward Lola) Lola, what are you doing here? Lola: Oh, I don't have a driver license. Daffy: Hmph. Irresponsible. *'Porky:' My a-d-d-d-d-drivers license expired. Daffy: So irresponsible. *'Porky:' That's right. That's right. There are all right. I have to pass. (Knock their head at each other) Lola? Lola: Oh, hi, Porky. What are you doing here. Porky: (Sighs) My driver license's expired Lola: Mm. Mm. You and Daffy. So irresponsible. (Give the paper back to Porky then walk to the examiner to check her answer) Hi. Sorry for took so long. I'm a little nervous. I'm not really a good test-taker. I'm more like a test-giver. Or test-watcher or a taste-tester. Examiner: You're pass. Perfect score. Lola: Oh, my gosh. I did?! I'm a really good test-taker. *'Yosemite Sam:' Next! Lola: Hi! Yosemite Sam: Cool your jets, blondie. I'm a real stickler! (Lola gets inside the car) Lola: You look familiar. (After staring at Yosemite Sam, then she looks at his license.) Lola: Yose-mite? Yosemite Sam: It's Yosemite. Lola: Ooh! Like the National Park! You know, I was the named after a National Park. Oh no, wait, sorry. I wasn't named after a National Park. I was the named after my grandmother. Oh, no, wait. My grandmother's name was Betty, not Lola. Wait, there's National Park named Betty? Yosemite Sam: Can you just take a right? Lola: A right? Pfft. Yose-mite, I just got a perfect score on my written test. I think I can do a little more than take a right. *''(After taking the crazy driving skill)'' Lola: Did I pass? Hellooo? (Write the score for herself) Yeah, I pass. Ohhh. Now I know why you look familiar. You're Bugs neighbor. He took me so much about you. He's not a fan. I can't believe they named a National Park after that guy. *'Lola:' I got my driver's license! Whoo-Hoo! Bugs: Maybe two exception. Lola: Look, Bun-Bun. I'm am organ donor. Are you an organ donor? You wanna give each other our organs. Bugs: Ehh... Lola: Well, we can decide later. You ready to go? Be my first passenger as a license driver? Bugs: Thanks. But, I have to drive Porky home. (Whispers) He didn't pass. Lola: Aww. Stay strong. You'll get through this. I know I've been there. But, I'm there anymore! Whoo-Hoo! Driver's license!!! Trivia *When Lola is looking for her driver's licence, one of the things she pulls out of her purse is the recipe for salmon balls that Daffy got from Dr. Weisberg's office in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. *Lola keeps a basketball card of Manu Ginobili, a shooting guard for the San Antonio Spurs, in her purse. *When speedy says "gringos" he ment white people as gringos stands for white people in spanish. Goofs *Before Daffy asks Bugs "What is the speed limit in a residential area?", he's the only person at the testing station. After Bugs refuses to help Daffy cheat, an old lady is seen taking the test who wasn't ther before. *Daffy and Lola had their cars towed at night and the events at the DMV don't happen till the next day. The episode makes it clear, that niether Bugs, Lola, nor Daffy return home after their vehicles are towed. So, Where did they go in between the time the cars were towed and when the DMV opened? Gallery Lola (That's All Folks!) (8).png Lola (That's All Folks!) (7).png Lola (That's All Folks!) (5).png Snapshot20110921112601.png Snapshot20110921112555.png Snapshot20110921112551.png Snapshot20110921112528.png Snapshot20110921112517.png Snapshot20110921112450.png Snapshot20110921112440.png Snapshot20110921112436.png Snapshot20110921112433.png Snapshot20110921112342.png Snapshot20110921112335.png Snapshot20110921112316.png Snapshot20110921112301.png Snapshot20110921112256.png Snapshot20110921112223.png Snapshot20110921112214.png Snapshot20110921112159.png Snapshot20110921112151.png Snapshot20110921112141.png Snapshot20110921112106.png Snapshot20110921112101.png Snapshot20110921112047.png Snapshot20110921112033.png Snapshot20110921112031.png Snapshot20110921112029.png Snapshot20110921112019.png Snapshot20110921112007.png Snapshot20110921111950.png Snapshot20110921111918.png Snapshot20110921111910.png Snapshot20110921111903.png Snapshot20110921111900.png Snapshot20110921111853.png Snapshot20110921111820.png Snapshot20110921111816.png Snapshot20110921111810.png Snapshot20110921111753.png Snapshot20110921111746.png Snapshot20110921111742.png Snapshot20110921111719.png Snapshot20110921111712.png Snapshot20110921111703.png Snapshot20110921111641.png Snapshot20110921111634.png Snapshot20110921111620.png Snapshot20110921111613.png Snapshot20110921111608.png Snapshot20110921111600.png Snapshot20110921111537.png Snapshot20110921111525.png Snapshot20110921111516.png Snapshot20110921111504.png Snapshot20110921111453.png Snapshot20110921111449.png Snapshot20110921111437.png Snapshot20110921111421.png Snapshot20110921111412.png Snapshot20110921111405.png Snapshot20110921111356.png Snapshot20110921111331.png Snapshot20110921111328.png Snapshot20110921111320.png Snapshot20110921111317.png Snapshot20110921111238.png Snapshot20110921111231.png Snapshot20110921111221.png Snapshot20110921111204.png Snapshot20110921111156.png Snapshot20110921111146.png Snapshot20110921111056.png Snapshot20110921111030.png Snapshot20110921110952.png Snapshot20110921110925.png Snapshot20110921110901.png Snapshot20110921110856.png Snapshot20110921110841.png Snapshot20110921110836.png Snapshot20110921110823.png Snapshot20110921110739.png Snapshot20110921110734.png Snapshot20110921110714.png Snapshot20110921110707.png Snapshot20110921110646.png Snapshot20110921110515.png Snapshot20110921110447.png Snapshot20110921110434.png Snapshot20110921110428.png Snapshot20110921110401.png Snapshot20110921110323.png Snapshot20110921110242.png Snapshot20110921110234.png Snapshot20110921110231.png Snapshot20110921110228.png Snapshot20110921110211.png Snapshot20110921110201.png Snapshot20110921110148.png Snapshot20110921110132.png Snapshot20110921110128.png Snapshot20110921110101.png Snapshot20110921110041.png Snapshot20110921110019.png Snapshot20110921105958.png Snapshot20110921105952.png Snapshot20110921105936.png ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes